


We Might Be Glassy Eyed

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Astrophysicist Iwaizumi, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, iwaoi - Freeform, nerds, they both wear glasses, they’re nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Oikawa is going on his first date with Iwaizumi after meeting him on the airplane.And he has to wear his glasses. Little does he know...(You don’t have to read We Might Be Aliens for this to make sense, but I would recommend it)





	We Might Be Glassy Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all I didn’t check over this at all, so comment any mess ups!

Two days ago, Oikawa Tooru would not have believed that he would be getting ready to go on a date with an attractive astrophysicist that he’d met on a plane who’d helped the volleyball player get over his fear of flying. Because, honestly, that would be insane. 

Yet here he was, trying to pick out the  _ perfect  _ outfit because he had already seen how well-dressed Iwaizumi could be and there was no way Oikawa was letting himself be outdone on a first date. He hadn’t been on one in months, but that was mostly due to his busy schedule with the national team. It also had to do with 99% of his fan base being cute teenage girls and their university counterparts, neither of which Oikawa had the slightest interest in. He preferred company of the male variety, but that wasn’t something that he wanted to announce and risk anything with the national team. It hadn’t exactly been smooth sailing when Bokuto had done it, and Oikawa tried his best to avoid discomfort. 

Unless, apparently, the nicest shoes he had with him at his parent’s house happened to be disgustingly small. He didn’t really have any other options, because it was either these, his running shoes or a pair of casual loafers, and those were most likely not allowed. But, he couldn’t fit the nice shoes on even over his heel; after all, they were most likely from high school. Sighing, he pulled out his phone. 

 

 **Me:** _it’s official iwa chan. I’m a stereotypical athlete and I have nothing to wear :(_

 

He laid down on his small bed with a groan, already lamenting the fact that it was the first day of the New Year and he was already going on a date with a hot man, yet he had nothing to wear. He was  _ this close  _ to just giving up and going in sweatpants when he heard his phone buzz. 

 

**Iwa-chan:** _ surprisingly, I have nothing either. How about just coffee instead of dinner?  _

 

Oikawa smiled, already typing out a message. 

 

**Me:** _ aw but I bet nothing would look so good on u  _

**Iwa-chan:** _ coffee at 8, Nek-cafe, clothes mandatory for the first hour  _

**Me:** _ and after the first hour ;) ? _

**Iwa-chan:** _ depends on what happens during it  _

**Me:** ;>

 

A slow smile spread across Oikawa’s face as he flopped down onto his bed for a whole new reason.  _ This man is going to be the death of me.  _ Iwaizumi almost seemed to good to be true, yet here he was planning a date with Oikawa. The best part was: it didn’t freak the setter out. It didn’t  _ feel  _ like a first date because they’d spent 12 hours on a plane together plus almost 2 just sitting on the tarmac, and he felt pretty well-acquainted, so it didn’t have that tense sort of “what if I hate him” feeling. He already knew that Iwaizumi was the lead astrophysicist at the observatory, but that he worked half the time as a cosmological consultant in the museum connected to the observatory. He knew that Iwaizumi met Bokuto in college and the two had immediately hit it off, spending time as roommates for three years. He even knew that Iwaizumi and his birthdays matched up as the birth and death dates of Alexander the Great. If that wasn’t fate, what was? 

Oikawa glanced at the clock. 7:15. Forty -five minutes to go, and he didn’t even know how far away this cafe was. It was already a miracle that the two of them happened to be staying within a half hour drive of the other, with Iwaizumi at some cushy hotel and Oikawa stuck in his bedroom at his parents house. A quick search told Oikawa that the cafe was only fifteen minutes away, which left him half an hour to obsess over what he wanted to wear. He’d already done his hair a while ago, as well as used the  _ tiniest  _ bit of concealer to cover the dark circles that permanently remained on his face. He’d chosen not to wear lip gloss because something about Iwaizumi seemed so very natural, and Oikawa didn’t want to cover that in any way. 

After tearing through the small wardrobe he had available, Oikawa finally felt like he had come up with a manageable outfit and stepped back to look in the mirror. Jeans with holes that he  _ knew  _ fit in all the right places, paired with a soft old v-neck t-shirt and a soft gray cardigan. But something looked off, and Oikawa tilted his head, closing one eye and then the other, which is when he noticed. 

One of his eyes was definitely blurry, which could only mean one thing. His contact was not there, like it should be. He shook his head, opening and closing his eyes some more. This wasn’t possible.  _ Contacts don’t just fall out. That’s silly.  _ Yet, it was undeniable. 

Panic settled in. He could just go with one, but that would undoubtedly lead to him squinting with one eye, and that would be unattractive. He could just wear none, but then he would run into things and plus, he wouldn’t be able to see Iwaizumi. So that only left one option...glasses. Oikawa gulped, pulling the lenses out of the bottom of his bag, and carefully removing the one contact he still had in.  _ This is not fair. I finally get a hot date and I have to wear my glasses.  _ But, once he slipped them on, he was relieved to be able to see properly again and glanced at the clock. 7:40. He needed to leave soon, or else he’d be late. 

After begging his mother for a moment, she gave him the keys to her car with a warning that if he crashed it, she was going to use his bank account to pay for it. He smiled, because they both knew he was an excellent driver. 

The whole ride over, Oikawa glanced in the rear view and fixed his glasses every five seconds. He knew that they didn’t make him ugly, but he was still worried that maybe Iwaizumi would think they were. By the time he reached the cafe, it was only 7:50 and he spent at least five more minutes fixing the edges of his hair, and straightening his glasses, and  _ why did I wear these jeans? I have nicer clothes… _

7:57. His phone buzzed and he looked down, his breath catching in his throat. 

 

**Iwa-chan:** _ I’ve been here for 10 minutes and I can absolutely see you picking over your appearance in the car. Just come inside dumbass. _

 

Oikawa let out a little squeak, immediately flipping up the visor with the mirror and directing his eyes towards the cafe, looking for Iwaizumi, but he couldn’t see through the dark windows. Although apparently, he could see Oikawa. 

Taking a deep breath, he got out of his car and locked the doors behind him. He took a step into the cafe, and the warm air hit him from all sides, smelling like coffee and pastries and overall just very  _ nice.  _ Then, he scanned his eyes over the tables to try and pick out Iwaizumi, but he didn’t see him. Confused, and slightly panicked, he held his breath and looked around again, his eyes resting on a figure who had his hand raised, elbow on the table. Relieved, he recognized Iwaizumi. Then, he noticed why he hadn’t in the first place. 

He looked almost the same, except instead of a suit he was wearing a bomber jacket and what seemed like a band T-shirt. But the ringer was:  _ he was wearing glasses.  _

Flooded with even more relief, Oikawa quickly made his way over to the table, not even pretending to be any less flustered than he was. There was already a cup of coffee waiting for him, barely steaming.  _ Perfect. _

“Were you ever planning on coming in?” Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa sat down, adjusting his glasses  _ again.  _

“ _ Yes,  _ Iwa-chan,” the taller man said. “I just wanted to make sure I looked manageable in my stupid glasses since apparently contacts just go falling out of eyes.” 

Iwaizumi smiled, his cheeks pushing his glasses up just the slightest bit and  _ that  _ was adorable. “You do realize you aren’t the only human to ever wear glasses, right? Sorry if your coffee is cold.” 

“It’s perfect,” Oikawa said. “I can’t drink hot stuff anyway. But I do enjoy looking at it.” He punctuated his sentence by looking up to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes, watching the astrophysicist figure out the words and then blush and look back down at his coffee. 

Oikawa smiled, using the moment to grab at least eight sugar packets and start methodically adding them to his coffee before putting in no less than five small cups of creamer. When he finally looked back up, Iwaizumi was watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

“That is not coffee,” he observed, pointing at the now barely-not-white concoction in Oikawa’s cup. “That is pure sugar.” 

“I beg to differ, Iwa-chan. This is, in fact, the  _ best  _ coffee,” Oikawa answered, taking a sip of the sugary concoction and giving a satisfied hum. 

“How are you so in shape but also drinking your weight in sugar on the daily?” Iwaizumi asked, adjusting the rim of his glasses. 

“Oooh, you think I’m in shape?” Oikawa asked, wiggling his brows, but Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a national athlete,” he deadpanned. “It would be kind of sad if you weren’t.” 

“What about you physics-chan? Your muscles are bigger than mine, which isn’t fair but whatever, and I don’t think there’s a lot of heavy lifting involved in working in a museum,” Oikawa pouted, leaning forward to poke one of his date’s biceps in the process.  It was a lot firmer than even he was expecting, and his jaw dropped before he leaned forward further to put his whole hand on the muscle and gave it a tight squeeze. “Holy alien, Iwa-chan, what do they feed you?” 

It was then that the constantly growing smile on Iwaizumi’s face broke out into a full on smug laugh, as he watched Oikawa have a mental breakdown over his biceps. Oikawa just watched in admiration as the stern facade broke, and his whole face smiled. He was one of  _ those  _ people where they didn’t just smile with their mouths, but with their whole face as it twisted into something beautiful. 

“I work out-” laugh “with B-Bokuto,” Iwaizumi struggled out, nodding as Oikawa understood. Doing anything with Bokuto was exhausting, but there was no doubt that his workout routine was probably killer. 

But Oikawa was barely registering that because his date looked so pretty when he smiled that it was almost unbearable. 

“Iwa-chan,” he said in awe, waiting for the man to stop laughing and meet his eye, which he did. “Y-you look so pretty when you laugh.” 

The comment clearly took Iwaizumi aback, but he recovered quickly and shot a smirk at Oikawa. “Good thing you’re so funny looking.” 

“Hey!” Oikawa said, releasing the bicep from his hand and dropping back into his seat, pouting. “Mean! I know these stupid glasses make me ugly-”

“Woah, hey,” Iwaizumi interrupted, putting a hand up to stop Oikawa. “I was kidding, Shittykawa. You look fine. You spent all that time out in the car for nothing.” 

“Because I’m a lost cause?” Oikawa declares dramatically, pulling his glasses off and throwing them across the table, ignoring the fact that he could no longer see. “There. Now I’m not ugly anymore.” 

Oikawa only heard silence and then a loud sigh, followed by the sound of Iwaizumi picking up the glasses from the table. 

“First of all,” he said, tapping the folded glasses against Oikawa’s nose. “You are a drama queen.” 

Oikawa recoiled, shrinking back in his seat because  _ of course  _ he found a way to ruin this date. He’d thought that they’d had a nice time on the plane, with Iwaizumi explaining complicated astrophysics and Oikawa talking about how dumb his team could be. But he’d ruined it with his own self-consciousness, and now Iwaizumi was probably going to leave their date. 

“Second,” the other man said, and Oikawa cringed as he felt his glasses slide back onto his face. “You look pretty damn hot with glasses, Shittykawa. Like, if I wasn’t-shit if I wasn’t staying in a hotel right now, I would absolutely take you home.” 

The words go straight to Oikawa’s dick because instantly there are images running through his head that  _ should not be,  _ and with his glasses on he’s able to see Iwaizumi and the look that he’s giving Oikawa was just pure  _ sin.  _ Then, Iwaizumi pulls his hand back and relaxes back into his seat. 

“But I said clothes were mandatory for an hour, right?” 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped, before he composed himself with a smug smile and took a sip of his coffee. 

“Iwa-chan is more eager than I thought. Is that kind of thing appropriate for the first date?” Oikawa purred, cocking his head. 

“I sat next to you for like fourteen hours total on that plane,” Iwaizumi responded. “That’s basically three dates.” 

Oikawa felt his lips tug up one side, a smile growing on his face. “So, really, we’re running behind on how these things should go?”

“Seems like it,” Iwaizumi shrugged. 

“So,” Oikawa said, leaning forward and putting his chin in his hands. “How should we spend our time until the hour is up? What do I not know about Iwa-chan yet?” 

Then, his mind suddenly working again, Oikawa considered what Iwaizumi had said earlier. He worked out with  _ Bokuto.  _ Who lived in Tokyo, and took a two hour commute to get to the dinky gym where the national team practiced while their usual one was renovated. The renovations would be done in a week or so, and then Oikawa was going to move to Tokyo in order for easy commute. So, if Iwaziumi worked out with Bokuto, that had to mean… 

“Do you live in Tokyo?” Oikawa asked, not even waiting for Iwaizumi to answer his previous question. The other man raised his brows, sipping his coffee before nodding. 

“I moved last year to shorten my commute to the observatory,” he explained. “Why?” 

_ Holy shit.  _

“O-oh no reason,” Oikawa said. “You just said you worked out with Bokuto so I figured it out.” 

_ Way to go not telling him you’re going to live there too soon. Really outstanding date, Oikawa.  _

“Oh yeah, we’re neighbors. It’s really nice because the building is still mostly empty since it’s fairly new. Where do you live?” Iwaizumi asked, and somehow managed to not sound like a creep. If anything, he sounded...hopeful? 

“Right now, in Miyagi. B-but uh,” Oikawa answered, cursing himself for stuttering. “I’m moving to Tokyo in a few weeks since the team is moving back there.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened just the slightest bit. “Really? That’s, uh, that’s great. That’s really great, actually.” 

“Is that so?” Oikawa asked. “I think it’s all a hassle, trying to find an apartment and moving all my stuff. Like, packing my wall of old movie posters took ages since I refused to fold any of them.” 

A smile crept onto Iwaizumi’s face. “I have one of the original Godzilla that I refuse to let anyone touch.” 

Oikawa wrinkled his nose, sending a skeptical look at Iwaizumi. “The  _ actual  _ original Godzilla? Or a rip off?” 

Taking it as a challenge to his credibility, Iwaizumi leaned forward and brought up a picture of on his phone. “ _ Original.”  _

Oikawa leaned back, impressed with his taste. “You didn’t need to show me,” he said, taking a sip of his sugary concoction and then looking back at Iwaizumi deviously. “I have the same one.” 

Now, it was time for Iwaizumi’s jaw to drop and then curl into a smile. “If you’re looking for apartments, I’ll give you the address to my building. Like I said, it’s nearly empty but the girl across from me makes the most amazing food and invites Bokuto and I to have dinner with her and her girlfriend every Sunday.” 

_ Living. Near Iwaizumi.  _ It seemed fast, even to Oikawa, who was used to going at a hundred miles per hour. But, something about it felt undoubtedly normal at the same time. 

“Aww, Iwa-chan. Are you trying to keep me close?” Oikawa said, dropping his chin into his hands again and fluttering his eyelashes dramatically. Iwaizumi managed to maintain his deadpan, only raising his eyebrows slightly. 

“Is that such a bad thing?” 

Oikawa’s heart stopped for a moment, before remembering how to work again, and he drew himself away from the table to look at Iwaizumi. 

“I think it’s a great thing.” 

The two of them stayed in silence for a minute, looking at each other and speaking volumes without saying a word. It wasn’t completely clear what came between the two of them, but they suddenly both stood up and at the same time. 

“It’s been an hour,” Oikawa said, plainly. 

“It has,” Iwaizumi responded, sliding out of his seat and holding out his hand to the taller man. Oikawa took the hand easily, cringing as he felt his calluses brush against Iwaizumi’s smooth palms, but a soft squeeze from the other man made it clear that that was okay. 

“How do you feel about the mandatory clothes rule?” Oikawa asked, his voice shaking slightly. 

“I’m willing to withdraw it,” Iwaizumi said, walking towards the door and bringing Oikawa with him. “Under one condition.” 

“W-what’s that?” Oikawa asked. 

“I took the bus here and almost got groped by a guy twice my size. Can we take your car back to my hotel?” Iwaizumi asked, stopping in front of Oikawa’s moms car. 

Oikawa smirked, cocking his head to the side and pulling out his keys. “Under one condition.” 

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, but smiled. “Yeah?” 

Oikawa smiled back, using his hand poke between Iwaizumi’s eyes. “You keep your glasses on.  _ The whole night. _ ”

Iwaizumi modded, raising a finger. “Sub-condition. You do too.” 

And for the first time in his life, wearing his glasses felt like an amazing idea for Oikawa. 

 

“Deal.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback below! A few people asked for this, so I delivered! I kinda want to keep this series going, but idk if I’d be good at smut so I might just skip to them back in Japan???
> 
> ALSO: I’M TAKING REQUESTS BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO WITH MY TIME, SO DROP THEM DOWN BELOW   
> (I do reserve the right to politely decline any that I feel are not right for me, and I ask that you don’t request anything that requires graphic smut because I haven’t exactly gotten comfortable writing it yet)


End file.
